


don't fall in love with your brother's boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol knows that he shouldn't fall for his brother's boyfriend, but he does it anyway.





	don't fall in love with your brother's boyfriend

PROLOGUE

Chanyeol looked up from his phone when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in,” He said, recognising the timidness of the knock. His twin brother, Leeyeol’s head peered through the crack. “What’s up?” 

“Um, I bought some natto.” He said, poking his arm through the open door to show Chanyeol the plastic bag. “Do you want some?” 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, suspicious. He knows his brother is wanting to find an excuse to have a _talk_ with him, but at the same time, why would Chanyeol say no to free food?

He doesn’t reply; not with words—he just scoots over in his bed to make room for his brother. Leeyeol takes that as an invitation and comes inside the room, laying the plastic bag in between them as he sits on the bed.

There’s an awkward pause between them before Chanyeol leans forward and reaches for the bag. “So, what’s up?” He asks again.

Leeyeol’s shifting in his spot, and Chanyeol knows it’s his tell that he’s thinking about his words, so Chanyeol just lets his brother muster up his courage and starts eating the natto.

“Um…” Leeyeol eventually says; he appreciates Chanyeol’s patience, but nevertheless, he hates how he’s struggling with what he wants to say. “So…”

Chanyeol looks up from the food at his brother, “Is everything okay?” He realises that Leeyeol is blushing. “You sick?”

“Huh? I—oh. No. No, I’m not sick. I’m… I have a…” Leeyeol said, his voice small that Chanyeol barely heard him.

“You have a what?” Chanyeol said. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Nothing! It’s nothing. Enjoy the food!” Leeyeol shouted, scrambling off the bed.

“Wait wait wait, no,” Chanyeol leaned further to grab Leeyeol’s arm but he just misses. He ends up tipping the container of natto over—luckily nothing spilled or stuck to the blanket. “What is it, Leeyeol? Tell me.”

Leeyeol, now standing by the edge of Chanyeol’s bed, fiddled with his hands. “Um… I… wanted to tell you that I… I—”

“Boys!!!!!! I’m doing the washing!!!!! Do you have any dirty clothes!!” The twins could hear their mother calling out to them from downstairs, her voice startling them.

Chanyeol and Leeyeol look at each other before Chanyeol shouts back, “No!!!!”

Silence.

Then… “Leeyeol!!! How about you!!!!!!”

Leeyeol sighs before inhaling deeply as his voice isn’t as loud as Chanyeol’s. “No, eomma!!!” 

“Are you sure!!!!!!!!” 

“Yes!!!!!!” The twins reply. They look at each other before smirking at how in sync they were. 

Chanyeol then pats his bed. “Sit. Tell me what you were going to say.” 

Leeyeol reluctantly sits back down.

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, “C’mon. We used to tell each other everything. Like, I know we’re grown up now but… We’re twins. We should know everything about each other, right?”

“Right.” Leeyeol nods in agreement. “And I don’t want to keep this a secret from you because yeah, we used to tell each other everything.”

“So, what is it?”

“Um…” Leeyeol says for the umpteenth time. It takes him another moment or two though before he manages to confess—“I… I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol said.


End file.
